


Game Night

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: Let's just say that not all of Ballister's henchmen were heartless mercenaries. In fact, one of them was in love with him. Uh-oh!
Kudos: 2





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this fanfiction idea when I was in a taxi in the coastal city of Mombasa, Kenya. It was much cooler in my head than when I wrote it down, but maybe you can see where I was going with it. Enjoy :)

It was a lively Game Night for the Henchmen, and Ballister was, as usual, hard at work on one of his projects, tucked far away in his lab. However, as the evening progressed and Ballister found himself needing a brief change of scenery, he got up from his desk with his coffee mug and crept down to the kitchen. Loud laughter and swearing could be heard booming through the wall as he stirred creamer absentmindedly into his coffee. Curious, he decided to check in on them for a moment.

Hector Grimace, a brawny guy who was also one of Ballister's most trusted men, looked up from a heated game of  Apologies ! against his rival Sonny Deathknot and was the first to spot Ballister, who stood on the other side of the room, observing a game of chess. He watched as Ballister bent down, whispered in one of the player's ears, and gestured toward the chessboard. The man moved his piece forward, an evil grin growing on his face. "Checkmate!" he bellowed, as his opponent's jaw dropped in outrage. "That does  not  count, Percy! The boss helped you!" Ballister smiled, took a swig from his coffee, and walked away as the two men bickered on. The scene made Grimace smile to himself. "Oi, Grimace! It's your turn!" Deathknot was waving a hand in front of Grimace's eyes, breaking his trance. Grimace blinked a few times. "Uh, hang on a minute," he muttered, then he stood up and quietly followed Blackheart as he slipped out of the room, cape trailing behind him. In the hallway, it was quiet. Grimace swallowed.

"Hey boss," he called out in the corridor, causing Blackheart to turn around, coffee mug in hand. "How come you're not playing tonight?" Ballister gave an apologetic shake of his head. "I wish I could," he said, "but I've got a project that I've been procrastinating on for a bit too long. Plus, it involves live tadpoles and Pop Rocks candies, as well as several highly explosive substances, and... ah well, you get it."

Grimace shifted his weight from one side to another. "Ah, that's a shame," he said softly, his voice pleading. "Woulda loved to play a game of chess against a grandmaster like yerself."

Ballister sighed, swishing his coffee idly around the cup. "I'm sorry, Grimace, but I just don't think I'll have time. You guys look like you're having plenty of fun on your own, anyway..." He trailed off, trying to ignore the way Grimace was gazing at him.

Grimace took a step forward. "Those boys don't know a rook from a pawn, Boss," he whispered, eyes locked steadfastly on Ballister's. "Grimace..." Ballister said softly, just before Grimace leaned in and did exactly what Ballister had dreaded: he kissed Ballister, tenderly, on the mouth. Grimace's lips were surprisingly soft, with only the slight prickliness of stubble, and he placed his hand on the small of Ballister's back, gently but persistently pulling him in. 

Ballister was frozen in shock for a moment, at a loss for what to do. Then, he set his mug down on a nearby table, the loud  clink  cutting through the silence and startling the both of them.

Instantly, Ballister pulled away and took a step back. "Look, I'm sorry, Grimace, but-" 

"Please, sir, call me Hector," the man whispered, his face full of longing as Ballister had never seen it before. Ballister gave him a sad smile, and shook his head slowly. "I'm, uh... really sorry, Hector," he said after a moment. "But I can't... be with one of my henchmen." Hector chuckled softly. "Whyever not? I mean... with all due respect, boss, everyone knows you're gay." Ballister narrowed his eyes. "How...?" Hector shrugged.  "We can all see your search history, boss."  Ballister gasped, starting to choke. "You... you  what?!"  Hector burst out laughing, a jovial booming sound. "Oi, relax!! I'm just screwin' with ya, boss." - Ballister heaved a deep sigh, the color returning to his face. "Jesus. Well, Hector, again, I'm sorry," he said, adding, "You're a great guy - one of my favorites, actually, but don't tell the others." He paused, met eyes with Hector, and then run a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "But I just... can't see you like that." 

Hector nodded solemnly. "S'alright, boss. I get it. You're still tied up." 

"...Tied up?" Ballister asked quizzically, though he knew exactly what Hector was implying. 

"Yeah, tied up... with that knight of yours," Hector muttered. "That's the real reason, y'know... Why everyone knows not int'rested in broads." 

"What, because of Ambrosius?" Ballister was astonished. Was it that obvious?

"Aye, sir," Hector replied. "It's real bloody obvious , whenever you two are together. Even when yer fightin'. You've both got this... look in your eyes." 

Ballister bit his lip, glancing over Hector's shoulder at the bustling living room. He didn't need any of the other henchmen knowing the truth. "Look, Hector," he said, thoughtfully tapping the side of his mug, "I'm not... interested... in Ambrosius anymore. And he isn't interested in me. We're not... friends." He glanced up at Hector, who gave him a look of pure skepticism, and added reluctantly, "...and even if we _were_ ... we aren't getting back together. Ever. He ruined my life, remember?" 

At that, Hector seemed to resolve something in his mind; his eyes grew cold with disappointment. "Right," he said after a pause, nodding his head quickly. "'Course not." 

Hector started to make his way back to the living room, more downcast than he'd been when he'd left it. 

Ballister picked up his coffee from the table where he'd put it and, over his shoulder, called out, "Hector?" 

The burly man turned around.

"Good night," Ballister said. He gave him a little smile. 

Hector smiled weakly back at him.  "G'nite, boss."


End file.
